Cuidate de mi
by kika-vela
Summary: Leela y dime de que se trata


"**Cuídate de mi"**

**Por Kika Vela**

CAPITULO I

No sé ni por qué me tomo la molestia de contarte esto, (porque lo más seguro es que imagines la típica historia donde hay un final feliz) pero creo que vale la pena saber lo que implica no ser la princesa del cuento, y que no siempre hay un "y vivieron felices para siempre" al final de la historia.

Dime, ¿quién no conoció a esa chica que todo el mundo adora? No me refiero a la chica popular engreída de la secundaria; sino a esa chica que, incluso en el parque, tiene a gente hechizada con su "encanto". Bueno, en esta historia, esta chica se llamaba Kiara. Kiara… Hasta su nombre parece de princesa. Desde el momento que pisó el aula, llamó la atención de todos. No es precisamente que fuera una "Miss Universo", era más bien la manera en que se comportó lo que la hizo notar. Tenía el cabello largo y muy lacio, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta que era natural; no era muy alta, tenía una estatura de 1.60 metros aproximadamente; traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro (un poco roto), una blusa de manga ¾ a cuadros en diferentes tonos de rosa; unas zapatillas cafés y un pequeño morral también de color café. No traía accesorios, solo un moño rosa sosteniendo un pequeño mechón de cabello; y como cereza del postre, entró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Por cierto, no es que le haya puesto atención ni nada; de hecho, puede ser que no haya ido vestida exactamente así. Lo que trato de decir es que parecía como si ella fuera la perfección en carne y hueso.

Recuerdo muy bien, mas no con perfección, el día en que su camino se cruzó con el mío. Comenzó a saludarnos uno por uno, presentándose y, una que otra vez, haciendo elogios. No es que me haya parecido hipócrita; simplemente me cayó en la punta del hígado que fuera tan amable con todos sin saber nada de nadie. Me pareció incluso tonto. En fin… Cuando me saludó, me dijo que le encantaba mi cabello (rizado y oscuro, esta de mas decir que es hermoso). Le agradecí el cumplido pero no se lo devolví; tal vez no soy la persona más dulce del mundo, pero tampoco voy a ser maleducada. A ella no le importó en lo mas mínimo que yo no le haya hecho ningún cumplido, así que siguió su camino.

Al parecer, en ese semestre habían llegado a la universidad más chicos nuevos de lo normal, ya que al mismo tiempo que Kiara, llegó otro compañero: Adrián.

Adrián tenía un aspecto un tanto extraño: era muy alto; flaco, pero no esquelético; piel blanca; el típico cabello largo y negro peinado hacia un lado; pantalones oscuros, una camisa lisa color verde y una cadena dorada con una cruz en su cuello. Él, a diferencia de Kiara, no causó gran asombro cuando entró al salón. No produjo sonido alguno; no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Solo llegó caminando y, con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso, se sentó en el primer asiento libre. Admitiré que, aun con su aspecto raro, llamo mi atención. Lo vi entrar y no podía esperar para hablarle. No pude evitar notar que Kiara tuvo la misma reacción al verlo, ya que se adelantó y le habló. En cuanto se le acercó, la seguí… Así Adrián podía comparar a Kiara conmigo y se daría cuenta de que yo era mucho, mucho más bonita que ella.

Kiara comenzó a hacerle preguntas, y él respondía solo lo que debía. No decía más allá de la pregunta principal. ¡Era el chico más serio que había conocido en mi vida! Pero su inseguridad me pareció… tierna. Terminó el interrogatorio de Kiara y yo ofrecí mi ayuda solo en caso de que la necesitara (esta clase de cosas son las que uno hace para dar una buena impresión). A fin de cuentas, Adrián era nuevo y sus expectativas sobre cualquiera de nosotros eran, aún, un lienzo en blanco. Le dije que podía preguntarme cualquier duda que tuviera, me di la media vuelta y me senté unos asientos más atrás que él; de esa manera, yo podría observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. No quiero que malinterpreten nada, lo quise observar un tiempo sólo porque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se comportaba cuando no está hablando con nadie.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y me di cuenta de que era un chico muy dulce, caballeroso, amable, y gracioso. Para mi desgracia, Kiara también se dio cuenta de esto… La diferencia fue que ella estaba recibiendo más atención que yo. No le di importancia, y seguí hablándoles, tanto a Kiara como a Adrián, como si nada pasara.

Después de un tiempo, y viendo que Kiara y Adrián se estaban llevando mas que bien, me di a la tarea de ser la mejor amiga de ambos. De ahí en adelante, yo sería esa amiga en al que Kiara podría confiar, y también sería esa amiga con la que Adrián podría divertirse.

No pasó ni un mes de haberse conocido y él le regaló a Kiara una rosa, y yo estuve ahí para presenciarlo. Ese día me di cuenta de lo que pasaba: a Adrián le gustaba Kiara. Esa tonta rosa con un listón rojo me hizo enojar más de lo que yo esperaba, y me molesté aún más cuando Kiara vino corriendo al salón para presumirnos el regalito que recién le habían dado. A este punto yo ya sabía lo que me pasaba con Adrián, pero no se preocupen, ese secreto estaba muy bien guardado. Mientras la princesita nos contaba del acontecimiento, yo sentía una llama dentro de mí, la cual quería quemar hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Pero, obviamente, no podía hacer eso, así que se me ocurrió algo mejor: le dije que a mí también me había regalado una rosa junto con una caja de chocolates (ya saben, para hacerla sentir inferior). Fue una de las ideas más increíbles que he tenido; ver como la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, no tiene precio. Ella solo respondió con un "Ah, qué lindo". Las otras chicas prefirieron no decir nada, supongo que fue porque ninguna sabía por que solo a "nosotras dos" nos había regalado algo. De ahí en adelante, Kiara comenzó a apartarse de Adrián; a ignorarlo, como cuando alguien lastima a su mejor amigo o amiga.

Ella nos decía que se alejó de él porque creía que nunca serían algo más que amigos. Yo sabía la verdadera razón, pero ella estando tan segura, ¿qué clase de amiga hubiera sido yo si la contradecía? Me vería muy mal diciéndole que podrían ser algo más sin ni siquiera saberlo con certeza. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, Adrián también debía estar seguro de que nada pasaría, y me tomé la libertad de hacérselo saber. Para estos momentos de la historia, ya había logrado ser una de las mejores amigas de Kiara, y la mejor amiga de Adrián. Era impresionante poder saber la opinión de cada uno y haber llegado conocerlos tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarme de que nunca estuvieran juntos.

Días después de que le regalara la rosa, tuve otra brillante idea: le pedí a Adrián que me prestara su celular, busqué una foto de alguna chica bonita en internet, y se la enseñe a Kiara diciéndole que era la novia de Adrián. Se puso bastante celosa, pero todavía necesitaba algo más para que ella lo odiara. Por otra parte, le dije a Adrián que Kiara había estado saliendo con otro chico de la universidad y que no faltaba mucho para que fueran pareja (obviamente, era mentira). Después de decirles cosas malas al uno del otro durante semanas, lo logré. Dejaron de hablarse por completo. Me sentí tan aliviada; por fin tendría la atención de Adrián solo para mí.

Adrián y yo hablábamos a diario y casi todo el día; nos contábamos chistes, compartíamos videos, nos pasábamos una que otra tarea… En fin, nos llevábamos de lo mejor. Pero había un problema… El seguía diciendo la palabra; esa palabra que nos incomoda y que llega a rompernos el corazón: "amiga". Seguía diciendo que yo era su mejor amiga; me encantaba ser su mejor amiga, pero ya era hora de que fuéramos algo más. Mientras que todo esto pasaba entre Adrián y yo, me di cuenta que él seguía mirando a Kiara en el salón. Era odioso ver como se pasaba horas y horas mirándola con esa cara de bobo que ponen todos cuando alguien les gusta. Sí, para mi mala suerte, seguía queriéndola. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué acaso yo no le era suficiente? ¡Por favor! Yo era, soy y siempre seré mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera pedir. ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera queriendo a esa garrapata con moño?

Dejando toda esa rabia a un lado, no tardé en darme cuenta que ella también lo seguía queriendo. Era frustrante.

Todos sabemos que mi asombroso ingenio podía más que esos dos, así que lo pensé bien: tenía que juntarlos para poder separarlos de la forma más cruel que se me pudiera ocurrir.

Terminó el semestre y ese era mi momento para comenzar la operación. Como ya no nos veíamos a diario, necesitaba una manera de hablar con los dos pero por separado. Con Kiara hablaba en la mañana y por teléfono; y con Adrián hablaba en la noche y por celular. De esta manera podía hablar con uno y con otro sin que nadie más se enterara (porque ahorita las redes sociales no son nada confiables). Una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer fue hablarle bien de Kiara a Adrián. Por desgracia, esta etapa era esencial para que mi plan tuviera éxito. Tenía que decirle todas esas cosas que caracterizaban a Kiara y que siempre me parecieron tan fastidiosas como si mereciera un premio por poseerlas. Lo único que me motivaba a seguir, era la satisfacción que obtendría al momento de romper su lindo corazoncito.

Después de una semana entera de tortura, por fin logré arreglarles una cita en la pista de patinaje de la cuidad (esos dos son el par mas moldeable e ingenuo que alguien pudiera conocer, tómalo en cuenta). Como era de esperarse, ese mismo día recibí la noticia de que ya eran novios. Yo, como "buena amiga" de Kiara, la felicité, grité y brinqué con ella… Ya saben, todo eso que hacen esas amigas cursis de las películas cuando se emocionan. Y, no es por presumir pero, siempre he sido una excelente actriz… Ahora tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo. Era hora de pausar un rato mi perfecto plan para que ellos pudieran disfrutar lo que sería una felicidad momentánea.

Mientras Kiara y Adrián "construían" una relación, yo me encargaba de que todo en ella fuera un cuento de hadas.

CAPITULO II

Ya que eran vacaciones, yo no tenía el acceso a sus vidas por completo, así que me valía de lo que ellos mismos me contaban. Otra cualidad que debo reconocerme es que siempre he sabido sacar la sopa; así que, de una manera u otra, terminaba enterándome de cada detalle. Por más que cualquiera de los dos se resistiera a contarme algo (ya sea bueno o malo) del otro, siempre ganaba yo. Y aunque no lo quisiera, yo tenía que seguir reforzando su relación haciéndoles quedar bien uno con el otro.

En una ocasión, Kiara había viajado para ver a unos familiares y no había podido hablar algunos días con Adrián, así que me sacrifiqué y fui el sustituto de la princesa por esos pocos días. Hablar con Adrián día y noche era maravilloso. Él era un chico increíblemente dulce y, más que nada, divertido; no había segundo en el que me aburriera si estaba hablando con él. Era esa clase de chicos que realmente se interesa por las personas, y que se toma el tiempo de conocerte; tanto así, que reconoce tu estado de ánimo solo con escuchar tu "Hola". Me encantaba levantarme y ver un mensaje de él preguntándome si ya me había levantado, o diciéndome que no podría hablar hasta cierta hora porque iría a trabajar. Era un sueño vuelto realidad.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo volviera a mi realidad. Kiara regresó de su viaje y, de nuevo, pase a ser el plato de segunda mesa. ¡Odiaba ese papel! El día que desperté y no había un mensaje de Adrián supe que la enana esa había regresado de su viaje. Era en esos momentos cuando quería agarrarla de las mechas y arrancárselas de un solo jalón. Pero tuve que contener mi furia… Ahora que Kiara había regresado, tenía que seguir haciendo mi trabajo de hada madrina para que nada arruinara su cuento de Disney.

Apenas Kiara llegó de su viaje, le hice creer que la había extrañado un montón, y mejor aun… la hice creer que Adrián la había extrañado… Bueno, es obvio que él la había extrañado, pero no hay duda de que fui un excelente remplazo. La llamé en cuanto supe que tenía tiempo y le dije mil cosas (la mayoría mentiras) para que "supiera" cuanto la había extrañado su príncipe azul. Por ejemplo, que un día me hablo casi llorando porque la extrañaba, o que había hecho un dibujo de ella a lápiz. Kiara quedo encantada al oír todas esas cosas hermosas que su novio había dicho y hecho durante su ausencia.

En estos momentos, las vacaciones estaban por terminar; faltaban unas cuantas semanas para volver a tener el control de sus vidas. Por lo pronto, necesitaba idear la siguiente etapa de mi plan.

Mientras organizaba mis hermosos pensamientos, inició el siguiente curso en la universidad y, gracias a mi ingenio, conseguí que Adrián y yo tuviéramos las mismas clases, y que Kiara no tuviera ninguna con él. Debo admitir que no fue tan fácil como creí ya que tuve que hackear algunas redes de la escuela y sobornar algunos coordinadores, pero tampoco es algo del otro mundo. De esta forma su comunicación seria escasa.

Ya iniciado el curso, Adrián se dio cuenta de que su otra mitad no estaría con él en ningún momento. Cada día que entraba al salón, una pequeña parte de su corazón se desprendía de él, pero se curaba en cuanto la veía. Tenerlo 8 horas para mi solita era lo mejor, pero no podía evitar que se vieran después de la escuela… A fin de cuentas, los dos se esforzaban por mantener la relación "viva".

Al darme cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su paraíso amoroso, me di a la tarea de buscar las debilidades de Kiara de manera que pudiera darle en donde más le doliera. No me costó mucho trabajo ya que yo era la mejor amiga de Kiara y aparte porque ella es demasiado buena como para esconderme algo. Al cabo de tres semanas descubrí el primer punto débil de Kiara: su inseguridad.

Cuando uno decide separar a una pareja, tiene que saber lo que hay mas allá de lo que vemos, lo que hay detrás de la máscara. La primera vez que vi a Kiara, pensé que podría ser mi competencia; después, me mire al espejo y volví a la realidad. Ella siempre tuvo algo que cautivaba a la gente, y que la hacía ver siempre feliz e invencible. Sin embargo, después de varias conversaciones, me di cuenta que Kiara tenía el autoestima por los suelos. Detrás de esa fachada de chica perfecta, se refugiaba una pequeña y débil niña, temerosa de equivocarse, luchando contra su dolor de ser inútil. Ella siempre se veía a sí misma como alguien que no podía hacer nada bien, como alguien que no llegaría a ser nadie en la vida. Se veía como alguien que jamás destacaría, como alguien que no era especial. No estoy diciendo que fuera todas esas cosas, ya quisiera ella… Te lo cuento para que te des una idea de lo que pasaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

La buena noticia es que me di cuenta de todo eso en el momento justo para derribarla.

Kiara y Adrián llevaban unos cuantos meses de novios, y estaban en la cumbre de su felicidad. Yo ya comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

Una de las muchas ventajas que yo tenía era que, exactamente igual que Kiara, yo podía convencer a cualquiera de lo que tuviera antojo de decir. Para sacarle provecho a esto, un día, platicando con Kiara, le recordé la muchacha que estaba en el celular de Adrián meses antes de que fueran novios. Al parecer, ella no se sentía muy cómoda con el tema, pero yo lo único que quería era dejar en claro que "esa muchacha ya no era nada para Adrián". Lo sé, lo sé, ella no era real pero tenía que sembrar el temor de alguna manera. Le recordé a Kiara lo linda que era la "ex novia" de Adrián, y que seguramente él aun sentía algo por la susodicha.

Empezó a preguntarme cosas como "¿Crees que Adrián me quiera de verdad?" "¿Qué pasaría si solo me quiere para un rato?" "Y si llega alguien más bonita que yo, ¿Me botaría?". Lo único que le pude decir fue: "El te quiere, pero no se cuanto tiempo durará lo suyo". Era la cruda verdad, solo que ella aun no lo sabía. Los ojos de Kiara se tornaron llorosos e inclinó la cabeza para evitar que alguien viera sus lágrimas caer. Le dolió, se que le dolió, pero ya era hora de que se diera cuenta.

CAPITULO III

Verla triste era luz para mis ojos, y escucharla llorar era música para mis oídos.

Recuerdo esa vez que Kiara tenía un compromiso, me parece que era un día sábado, y yo invite a Adrián al cine. Yo estaba segurísima de que quería ir, y de hecho me dijo que sí aun sabiendo que su princesita no iría; pero por alguna razón, decidió cancelarme. El decidió no contarle a Kiara sobre nuestra salida al cine fallida, supongo que por miedo a que ella lo malinterpretara (que de hecho, era lo que yo quería). Días después, platicando con Kiara, se me escapó decirle a Kiara que había invitado a su novio al cine. Para la mala suerte de Adrián, a Kiara no le había agradado la posibilidad de que él y yo hubiéramos salido sin su consentimiento, así que ella le llamó al celular para reclamarle, y gracias a la discusión, no se hablaron por casi una semana.

No saben la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que ella lloraba en las noches por estar peleada con Adrián, y más aun si era yo quien causaba ese sufrimiento. Saben, a veces no me reconozco; no puedo creer que tenga tan buena suerte. Debo admitir que esa vez, no estaba nada planeado, pero creo que mi talento es natural.

Durante esa oscura semana, lo único que yo podía hacer (por Adrián obviamente) era llenarlo de dudas acerca de su relación, de tal manera que sus ojos se abrieran y que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que no valía la pena llorar por esa tonta. Las cosas que más funcionan son decirle: 1. "ni siquiera ha hecho el esfuerzo de hablarte" 2. "Si de verdad te quisiera, confiaría en ti, cosa que no hace" 3. (La más dolorosa) "no debería decirte esto pero, a ella siempre le ha gustado alguien más". En este momento, me enfoqué en la inseguridad de Adrián, en lugar de la de Kiara.

Ya sembrada la duda del fracaso en su relación, y haciéndole creer que Kiara era una maldita mentirosa, todo será más fácil. No era fácil verlo sufrir, pero necesitaba que se olvidara de ella a como diera lugar; y si hacerlo llorar me iba a beneficiar, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ahora, sé lo que estas pensando… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel como para decirle tantas mentiras y hacerlo sufrir tanto? Está bien, piensa lo que quieras, pero te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Qué no harías tú para estar con la persona que amas?

CAPITULO IV

Perfecto, a estas alturas no solo Kiara se sentía insegura de su relación, sino que Adrián también. Llegó el momento en el que ya no confiaban uno del otro, discutían por cualquier cosa y salían cada vez menos.

Ahora, era el momento de explotar la segunda debilidad de la garrapata: los celos. Esta fue mi parte favorita.

En vista de que la confianza en su relación (la cual había durado ya 10 meses) no era lo que se dice fuerte, puse todo mi empeño para que Adrián se fijara en mí y que la escarabajo se rindiera de una vez por todas. Recolectando información, descubrí las cosas que le gustaban a él de ella, de esta manera podía usarlas a mi favor. Por ejemplo, ser amable con la gente, decirle lo guapo que era, preguntarle cómo le había ido en el trabajo, hacerle saber que me preocupaba por él, darle las buenas noches, entre muchas otras cosas tontas que Kiara hacía. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, eso de actuar siempre se me ha dado, a tal grado que logré ser una mejor Kiara que Kiara. No estoy diciendo que Adrián se enamoró de mí ni nada de eso, pero supongo que había notado un cambio en mi, y mejor aun… Kiara notó ese cambio. Empecé a hablarle más a Adrián y menos a Kiara, así ella se daría cuenta que yo ya no era más su amiga, sino su enemiga. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a ponerse celosa. Y vaya que tenía razones para estarlo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que soy físicamente, de que no hay ser vivo que se resista a mí y que obtengo lo que quiero con o sin el consentimiento de la gente. Objetivo número dos, cumplido.

A raíz de tantos celos, comenzó a haber distancia entre ellos. Y como era de esperarse, le saqué provecho a esa distancia; digo, a final de cuentas, todo estaba saliendo como yo quería…

Un día, saliendo de nuestra clase de Administración Empresarial, Kiara se quedó justo enfrente del salón platicando con su grupo de seguidoras (porque todas están tan huecas que creen que ella en realidad es perfecta), en fin, antes de que Adrián se pasara de largo y escapara, lo tome del brazo y, sin pronunciar palabra, lo besé. Ah, ¡qué momento tan maravilloso! Él se detuvo y me separó por un instante, pero al ver que Kiara era testigo del beso, me besó de vuelta. ¡Mejor aun! Ya había plantado en el esa mirada llena de odio. Sentí que por fin todo mi esfuerzo había servido de algo. Lo único que la enana pudo hacer fue tirar sus cuadernos al suelo y llorar mientras corría. El resto de nuestra generación también fue testigo: Adrián y Kiara dejaron de ser una pareja; creo que esa es una de las peores vergüenzas que una mujer puede experimentar: ver que tu novio te cambio por alguien mejor.

La felicidad invadió mi ser. Y de hecho, humillarla fue un plus, eso no era parte del plan.

Muchas personas piensan que soy "exageradamente mala" o que soy una "persona fría", en pocas palabras, que soy una persona sin sentimientos, pero ¿qué clase de persona seria si hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad? Me hubiera sentido como una tonta. Debo aclarar que nadie sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Adrián, sino cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo lo que pasaba entre ellos era mi culpa. Creo que el verlo feliz sin mí, me obligó a ocultar mis sentimientos y a eliminar a cualquiera que intentara sacarlos a la superficie.

Por ejemplo, Kiara siempre insistió en saber quien me gustaba. Odiaba esos momentos en los que se ponía cursi y empezaba con sus tonterías de compartir secretos. De verdad, ¡no entiendo por qué quererse meter en la vida de la gente! Ningún mortal merecía saber mis sentimientos, y alguien tan sin chiste como ella, ¡menos!

Cambiando de tema y dejando la frustración del lado, después de que Adrián y yo nos besamos y que me elevé hasta las nubes, él me cortó las alas. "Perdón por besarte, lo hice solo para que Kiara se enojara" me dijo, "nunca he sentido nada por ti, de verdad lo siento". Hay quien dice que cuando una mujer se enamora de un hombre, la única persona que puede arruinar ese profundo amor es el mismo hombre. Y, quien sea que haya dicho eso, tiene toda la razón. Las palabras del único hombre a quien he amado retumbaban en mi cabeza, el eco de su voz rebotaban sin parar. Pero, a diferencia de la princesita, yo no corrí a llorar. En ese momento, me decidí a no dejar que algo así me volviera a pasar.

Nunca me cupo en la cabeza cómo era posible que alguien como él rechazara a alguien como yo. ¡Es inaceptable! Soy y siempre fui la mujer más perfecta que ha pisado la tierra. Fue un tonto al dejarme ir y, no te preocupes, le cobré lo que me hizo.

Acabo de recordar otra de mis tantas buenas ideas que tuve. Mientras que la pareja estaba en su mejor momento, invité a Kiara a mi casa, para platicar y esas cosas (porque por más que la odiara, tenía que pretender que disfrutaba su presencia). Cantamos, bailamos, hicimos cupcakes, y accidentalmente a propósito puse en un cupcake una medicina para dormir, obviamente en polvo para que no se diera cuenta. Y ya horneados todos los pastelitos, tome el que estaba destinado para ella y se lo di. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando comenzó a sentirse muy cansada. Insistí en dormirnos hasta que acepto y cayó en un profundo sueño. Al verla dormida pensé: Que hermosa criatura, que hermoso cabello. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasara? Acaricié su larga cabellera… y la corté. Supuse que así perdería fuerza, como Sansón; o que perdería sus poderes como Rapunzel. Y ni siquiera le hice un buen corte, digamos que experimenté con su cabello.

La desperté gritando y pidiéndole perdón en nombre de mi hermano. Le dije que era muy travieso y que no piensa antes de hacer las cosas. De nuevo, se puso a llorar y le dijo a su mamá que la recogiera de inmediato. Entre tanto alboroto, no me cuestionó nada, simplemente me creyó. Tome una mitad del cabello que había cortado y lo quemé, para que no hubiera pruebas, y la otra mitad la guarde muy bien por si algún día se me ocurría algo. También enjuagué las tijeras con tiner para que nadie pudiera identificar al culpable. De todas formas, no iba a llegar el FBI a buscarme, ¿verdad?

Volviendo a donde estábamos, Adrián me había rechazado como nunca antes y sembró en mí un odio aun más grande que el que tenía hacia Kiara. Esta vez, mi enemigo dejo de ser Kiara.

Volvieron a ser vacaciones, esta vez, eran las de invierno. Siempre he amado esas épocas del año, no por los regalos ni estas tonterías de unir a la familia, sino porque todo es mas sombrío y triste. Por fin tenía el tiempo suficiente de recapacitar y darme cuenta que mi enemigo en realidad era Adrián, aunque odiar a Kiara era mucho más divertido y fácil.

¡Eso! Tenía que ponerme un reto a mí misma, era momento de que Adrián rindiera cuentas conmigo.

CAPITULO V

Tu gran pregunta ahora es: ¿y qué pasó con Adrián? Hm… Lo diré con la mayor simpleza posible: si no era mío, no era de nadie, de esta manera jamás podría ser feliz. Me dolió mucho ver el caso de Adrián en las noticias; lo reportaron desaparecido días después de su última aparición en la escuela. Espero que sus padres algún día me perdonen por lo que hice (claro, si se llegan a enterar que fui yo). En fin… Solo para que estés enterado (o enterada, si es el caso), Kiara terminó en un manicomio a causa del trauma emocional que le llegue a causar. La idea de no volver a ver a quien fue "el amor de su vida" la carcomió hasta el límite, sin olvidar de su corte radical de pelo y de todas las heridas que le causé. Pero mira el lado bueno, ahora hay una garrapata menos en el mundo.

Año y medio después de encerrar a Kiara en el lugar donde pertenece, fui a visitarla. Le dejé en claro que nunca fui su amiga y que toda la tristeza que sentiría de ahí en adelante, iba por mi cuenta. De todas formas ella no merecía un "felices para siempre". Kiara me arrebató lo que yo mas quería; me obligó a guardar mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma, y se adueñó de mi felicidad. Me retiré, suspiré con una enorme satisfacción, y, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, decidí que ese era el día perfecto para desaparecer.

CAPITULO VI

¿Saben?... No es nada fácil ser la villana, la mala del cuento. No es fácil para mí (ni para nadie) ser esa persona que arruina el día de alguien más. La gente debería darnos más crédito. Hacer infeliz a alguien requiere mas trabajo duro y esfuerzo de lo que podrían imaginar: tenemos que encubrirnos, debemos saber qué decir y cuándo decirlo, debemos aparentar ser buenas personas para que nadie desconfié de nosotros, tenemos que conocer a las personas para darles en donde más les duele, y por supuesto, planear cada movimiento y trampa que tendamos.

Algo que la gente no debería de hacer es juzgarnos… ¿Por qué? Pues porque no hacemos lo que hacemos porque se nos pega la gana, sino por porque siempre tenemos una razón totalmente válida para hacerlo. Debo admitir que algunas veces lo hacemos por mera diversión, pero en la mayoría de los casos tenemos un motivo perfectamente razonable para hacer sufrir a alguien. Pero ¿la gente se pone a pensar eso? ¡No! Ellos simplemente se sientan a criticar lo que uno hace, sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo difícil que es y, mucho menos se toman la molestia de preguntar el por qué.

Ahora… ¿Para qué rayos estoy diciendo esto? Bueno, básicamente quería aclarar lo que personas como yo sentimos al momento de ser "el malo" o "la mala" del cuento. Espero que con esto aclarado, me entiendan. No estoy justificando lo que hice, porque de hecho, no me arrepiento de nada (digo, cumplí mi objetivo, ¿por qué debería estar arrepentida?); es simple y sencillamente que no quiero mal entendidos ni juicios injustos. La vida, sin personas como yo y tal vez como tú, sería aburrida. Finalmente, todos necesitamos un pasatiempo, ¿no?

Seguro notaron que no dije mi nombre, ni describí mi físico, y estás esperando que lo haga… Pero prefiero dejarlo así. Imagínate que la gente me reconociera en la calle, ¡seria una pesadilla! Aparte nunca sabes, tal vez te conozca, y me gustaría mantener el misterio. Ya para acabar: mira a tu alrededor y dime, ¿estás a salvo?... Antes de contestar tu pregunta, recuerda que nada ni nadie te garantiza estarlo. Te advierto que ser hombre tampoco es garantía.

No me gusta alardear pero, te lo advertí; no hubo un "felices para siempre". Y no lo hubo porque ninguno de los dos se lo merecía.

Y ya para terminar, te voy a dar un consejo: cuídate de mí. Sabes que si me das una sola razón, será más que suficiente para hacerte sufrir. Pero por desgracia, nunca sabrás si la persona que te está haciendo imposible la vida soy yo.


End file.
